


How To Be Chick Magnet

by Axelex12



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Cougar - Freeform, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fighting Kink, Fights, Helicopters, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Play Fighting, Post-Coital, Public Sex, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Humor, Teaching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Christie / Eliot Smut One-shot StorySummary: Christie shows Elliot how to pick up an older woman
Relationships: Christie/Eliot (Dead or Alive)
Kudos: 1





	How To Be Chick Magnet

Summary: Christie shows Elliot how to pick up an older woman.

He stood on top of the roof of the building waiting for his opponent to hurry and show up. He was tired and cold, and all he wanted to do was get this over with so he could move on to the next match. He pushed back his blond for no reason, because with all the wind up there, and that annoying helicopter circling the building, there was no way in hell his hair was going to stay put.

He trembled a little, he wasn't dressed for the cold weather. He had on black boots, with light jean shorts with a whit belt. He had a fitted half shirt, that was black. The short sleeves wrapped around his upper arms, keeping his shoulders exposed. And over that he wore a vest that matched his blue shorts and laced up in the front. Accenting it all was black fingerless gloves and a black choker around his neck.

As he stood there pissed at himself for being so poorly dressed. All of a sudden lighting struck and electricity cracked on the other side. White short hair, piercing eyes looking straight at him. She stepped, we'll actually she floated onto the arena.

"We'll what do we have here?" She asked, a smile on her crimson lips.

'I get to play with a cute little boy!' She said not moving toward him.

He gave her a quick stare up and down. She wore tight leather pant with blue flames and an opened matching leather jacket with nothing underneath. How the jacket stayed in place with out exposing he breast, was a mystery to him.

'I'll have a hard time trying to fight someone so pretty.' He answered back, in all seriousness.

She let out a laugh.

'I like you kid!' She said stepping closer.

He readied his stance.

'Come to me boy!' She attacked first.

He easy dogged it, but the women was quick. She moved with precise grace, never wasting a single move, each attack, or deflect she made was to her advantage.

He dodged about first trying to get the feel of her fighting style.

She reached out to grab him, but he moved away, now was his chance to strike. He pushed forward, reached out, but he had calculated wrong. She had also reached out, grabbed his wrist and with one swift move he was on his back, looking at her pale, flawless face.

"This isn't over." The boy spit, trying to get up.

"But of course it is." he felt he hand go around his neck. "With a flick of the wrist I could snap your neck." She smiled down at him dangerously.

"Than do it already." He challenged.

"I like you kid, that's why I have allowed you to breathe this long." She shifted her weight a little.

"Then get off me." He growled. She was just playing with him, and all it was doing was pissing him off.

"I don't think that's what you want." She said looking down at his pants with a smirk. "You know if you show a women your excited even before anything happens, you just showing them you eager, and have no self control."

He blushed furiously. He was so shocked when she had pinned him down, that he didn't notice the bulge in his pants till now.

"What's your name kid?" She asked looking back up at his young face.

"I'm not a kid, and the names Eliot." He quickly defended.

"Well — Kid, you seem to have a bit of a problem there." She said "I could help, if you asked nicely." She chuckled. "Maybe even giving you a couple of pointers, in how to pick up a women."

"—Help? Wait, what? — are you saying—" Eliot quickly became flustered.

Here was this gorgeous white haired women offering to take care of his problem below the belt. She was a few years older than him, he was just 16 yrs old. She was maybe 24?

She shifted above him, as if to get up and leave.

"—Wait!" Eliot said reaching out for her.

"Yes." She turned to look down at the blond teen, currently laying on his back.

"Um - can you - " Eliot didn't know how to ask. He never done this before, especially with a complete beautiful stranger.

"What's your name?" He blurted out suddenly, looking every where but he face.

She raised an eyebrow, and reached down to turn his face toward her.

"I'll tell you later." She answered. He hand running from under his chin and moving lower.

She ran her hand softly, but surly over his chest before tracing small circles on his flat and muscular abdomen.

He trembled under her touch, he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold weather, or something completely different. All of a sudden realization hit him.

"Wait!, we're on a roof - and there's a helicopter circling around us." He argued quickly, and tried to get up.

"So?" She asked pushing him down. He hadn't noticed that while he was making excuses, she had already removed the belt and his zipper had already been pushed down.

She moved quickly, she reminded him of some time of animal, but he wasn't sure which.

All of a sudden she her hand had circled around his manhood, and she began sure and firm strokes.

"Shit -" He let out a sigh. He hand was cold, her actions almost like a reptiles — a snake more precisely.

He heard her laugh all of a sudden.

"I see your new to this." She said moving her hand a little quicker.

He wanted to answer but with his heart beating as fast as it was, and his breath coming in short gasps he couldn't, which made he laugh harder.

All of a sudden her fingers did something, that caused him to arch up off the cold ground, and into her hand more.

She watched him with predatory eyes. Watching his face in pure bliss.

He moaned shamelessly and her strokes became quicker and she gripped him tighter.

"You can cum now, kid." She whispered into his ear.

He arched up again, his back arching in almost a painful way. His mind fuzzed and all he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears and his vision was blurred.

"Nice kid, real nice." She looked down at her cum covered hands and smiled.

He sat up, and looked at her shockingly for a minute, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Here." She said holding out her hand at him. "taste."

He looked at her hand, and tentatively leaned forward and tasted it with his tongue. So that's what he tasted like, it actually wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He licked her fingers clean, a blushed covering his face when he saw the glint in her eye.

He looked down at himself, and fixed his cloths. He still sat on the arena floor looking at her.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem kid." She said standing up.

"What - what about, those pointers you were talking about?" he asked sheepishly.

"I don't think you need it, with your looks and innocence." Eliot looked at her skeptically.

"You got me, didn't you?" She asked placing her hand on her narrow hips.

He stood up abruptly and walked over to the tall women. Leaning up he was about to place a kiss on her cherry lips we he felt a palm over his lips.

"Remember kid, the kiss of a snake is sweet and dangerous." She kissed the back of her hand that was placed over his mouth. With a smile she moved away and began to walked away.

"Wait — you still didn't tell me your name." Eliot asked.

"Christie." She said before disappearing.

"Christie, huh?" Eliot said to himself.

"So you lost." A voice interrupted his thoughts, and made him turn.

"Brad?" he asked completely horrified. "What are you doing here? And how long have you been there?" Eliot asked turning red.

"I'm here to make sure your all right, and I've been standing here long enough." Brad stood leaning against one of the electric posts of the arena. A smile on his face and his white hair covering his eyes.

"Shit, I screwed up didn't I?" Eliot asked slumping his shoulders.

"It'll be o.k. Master Fu will understand." Brad said moving away from the post, and swaying a little.

"You think so?" Eliot asked hopeful.

"No, but if it makes you feel any better, I think I've would have lost too." Brad stated.

"You think she was stronger than you?" The blond asked surprised.

"If I knew losing would get me a hand job, yes." Brad laughed.

Eliot blushed again. "Shut up."

"Master Gen Fu is going to be so pissed at me." Eliot sighed.

"Look on the bright side kid." Brad said placing a hand on the young blonde guy's shoulder. "You picked up older broad." Brad laughed as they walked toward the edge of the building with the blushing boy.

"Hey, by the way do you know how to get off this roof?" Brad asked looking around.

"Helicopter brought me up." Eliot stated looking around, and no helicopter in sight. "How did you et up here?" Eliot asked turning to the 30 yr old drunk.

Brad just looked down at him and shrugged.

"Don't you remember?" Eliot asked incredulously.

"I'm drunk, what do you expect?" Brad asked sitting on the ground. "Guess we're gonna have to wait till someone remembers we're still up here."

"If they remember." Eliot said sitting beside brad. He looked over at the other man who had pulled out a cup of Sake out of nowhere. "Do you think I'm to young to start drinking?" Eliot asked.

"Yes." Brad answered.

"So I'm too young to drink, but I'm not to young to hook up with a women 8 yrs older then me?" Eliot asked confused.

"Exactly." Brad answered back with a grin. "See kid, you've learned a lot in one day. If Master Gen Fu wasn't going to kill you, he would be proud how much you've learned."

Eliot just dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm not sure if I'm happy the helicopter forgot us, or relieved." Elliot stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments


End file.
